


12: A Night Kiss

by Shadhavar1126 (Chimera428)



Series: One Shots, Prompts and Previews [9]
Category: Kalex - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anon Prompt, F/F, Kalex, Kisses x Moments, Short prompt, Tumblr Prompt, a night kiss, missing you fic, prompt, prompt 12, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Shadhavar1126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon said:<br/>12. A Night Kiss with Kalex </p>
<p><a href="http://shadhavar1126.tumblr.com/post/149487999628/writersofthedas-lustanddai-sweet-affectionate">Prompt from Sweet Kisses X Moments Meme</a> </p>
<p>  <a href="http://shadhavar1126.tumblr.com/post/149889686958/alexkara-with-12">#12 A Night Kiss - Kalex</a></p>
<p>Keep'm coming peeps! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	12: A Night Kiss

Alex curled up in the bed, dragging a pillow to her body to fit her arm and legs around as she huffed into the cushion it provided. She refused to look at the clock again, keeping the bold blue numbers behind her as she turned to the window, watching rain pelt the pane as thunder rumbled in the distance. Usually storms and thunder put her to sleep with ease, except tonight, alone and missing Kara and whatever she was doing with Clark in Metropolis.

It had only been a couple of weeks, although it was only supposed to be one. Originally the plan had been for Kara to go with her cousin to the Fortress of Solitude and learn more about what had occurred in the time she had been lost to the phantom zone both on Earth and from the Jor-El surrogate that had imparted so much knowledge to Clark prior to his emergence as Superman.

In a way it was a sort of Super family reunion, and it wasn't that she was jealous she wasn't invited, she just only now seemed to realize how much she had become reliant upon Kara in her everyday life. Not only at the DEO but in the apartment she had moved back into with Kara and started to make theirs. They had their rituals of course before they had started their relationship but those elements had only increased and new ones were made in the spaces between.

Astra was holding down National City as much as she was able with help from Alex of course and Hank and Lucy so on that front things were quiet but again, for Alex it wasn't the same dealing with her Aunt by proxy versus Kara on missions and detainments.

She ate alone, she didn't bother watching shows or catching up on anything until Kara came back, even when the other woman had suggested they skype together and watch something or maintain some of their little domestic nuances but it just wasn't the same.

Eventually Kara had gotten wound up in whatever she was being taught by Jor-El and then of course there were the news reports of the more villainous fare of National City showing up in Metropolis after Supergirl and Superman had done some joint public appearance thing. Which had been the cause for her extended stay that even now seemed to have no dedicated time table to which she could count on Kara coming back home.

So in that here she was, lost in the mindless wanderings, coiled in bed alone and on the verge of sleep or some semblance of zoning out to the storm wishing, albeit selfishly, that Kara was with her. Alex closed her eyes to the view of the storm after another streak of lightning lit up the night, taking in a deep breath pulling in the fleeting scent of Kara's hair and using it as fuel for dreams she hoped would take her into sleep.

She tightened her hold on the pillow, her mind supplying the faintest touches of Kara's fingertips on her skin, brushing across the line of her calf and up towards her thigh. She pulled in a slower, more purposeful deep breath as the ghost of her lover swirled patterns across her hip and then back along the line of her waist from behind. Alex felt the build of her heartbeat increase, the thick haze of arousal building like a phantom around her hips, making delicate spirals upward with the trail of Kara's fingers upward.

Her skin pinpricked to attention, causing her to pull in a slightly sharper breath as that touch fit between her ribs fanning across her side and teasing the soft spot just under her arm along the curve of her breast. For a half second she praised her imagination, and chided herself in the same instant for missing someone so much as to nearly be driven crazy with their absence. Until she felt the warmth of air move her hair along the back of her neck, causing her whole body to seize and her eyes to fly open.

“Hi baby..” Kara's voice was warm and real and right there with her.

With a sharp turn she reached across the bed, hoping to make contact with the other woman only to come up empty. She frowned until she caught the flutter out of the corner of her eye and looked towards the ceiling still half coiled around her pillow. Easily hovering above her Kara grinned, her hair making a curtain to hide them behind as Alex reached up for her face turning onto her back fully.

“Hi...” She said with a soft sound of surprise, clearing her throat gently of the thickness of not only its lack of use but of the arousal still coiled in her chest. “I thought..”

“I couldn't take it anymore. I had to see you and when I tried the DEO they said Hank ordered you home after you pulled a twenty hour shift.”

Alex smiled, her fingertips tracing across Kara's features as she remained floating, the other woman's lips turning into her palm and kissing her there before looking back down at her.

“I missed you so much.” Alex admitted, tucking some of Kara's hair behind her ear only to have it fall back.

“I see that.” Kara reached out then, tracing here fingertips down Alex's exposed throat hooking the front of her shirt with her fingers before urging the other woman up. Their lips met tentatively at first, remapping the other in shape and curve until Alex pulled herself up higher and deepened the kiss between them with an audible groan on Kara's behalf.

“Next time.” She spoke around kisses, feeling Kara's weight settle between her legs as she braced herself on her hands to keep from crushing Alex as they pulled her out of her suit. “I'm going with you.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
